


Cooling Down or Heating Up?

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh... ice coffee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Down or Heating Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Carla for induling in a late night audiencing.
> 
> This is the kind of stuff that occasionally hits me when I'm trying to write longer fics -- obnoxious little plot bunnies that won't let go until I write them. Snap shots of life basically *g

"Jack... it's so damned hot around here - when are they coming to fix the air conditioning?" Daniel sat back on his chair, trying to get as much out of the shade of the tree as possible. With heat like this the house was unbearable without an A/C and the air humidity was annoying. Daniel didn't mind the heat of the desert, but the difference was that that one was *dry*.

"Won't be until tomorrow, sorry, Daniel," Jack's voice drifted out through the kitchen window. Daniel frowned, wondering what Jack was doing it the hellishly hot house at the moment instead of enjoying the shade outside where there was at least a *little* breeze.

The high fence around the garden gave them a certain privacy as well and Daniel had long since stripped down to his briefs. And even those were beginning to stick to his skin. Touching the heated skin of his chest Daniel wondered if he could talk Jack into helping his with some more sun screen. Even in the shade he could feel the effects of the sun. Curse of fair skin aside... having Jack give him a... hand or two with the distribution of it didn't sound like a bad idea.

Daniel's frown deepened as he could hear the sound of an abused blender from the kitchen. No, he was *not* going to ask Jack what he was doing, but it did sound rather violent. Finally Daniel's curiosity got the better of him. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise," came the reply, but nothing else was revealed.

Daniel laid back and closed his eyes; he even managed to drift off for a few minutes until he felt the presence standing next to him. A smile spread on his face but he kept his eyes closed. "Finished your surprise, Jack?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeahsureyabethca." The chair creaked ominously as Jack straddled Daniel's thighs. "Open your mouth," Jack asked, voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Daniel didn't hesitate. Jack knew him well enough to know what he could get away with and what he *couldn't*.

"Sit still," Jack grinned as Daniel writhed a little under him.

Something cool touched Daniel's tongue. Closing his lips, Daniel felt the spoon being slowly withdrawn, icy wetness spreading in his mouth. Daniel cocked his head. Crushed ice, slush-like... A hint of ice cream and the exploding flavour of his Columbian Dark Roast and a touch of whipped cream. The right kind, not the kind that came in spray cans. *Real* whipped cream. Whipped cream flavoured with vanilla. Groaning contentedly Daniel opened his eyes a little.

Jack looked down at him, an indulgent expression gracing his smiling face, outlined by the strong outdoor light. "You're such a coffee slut, Dr. Jackson," he said with affection.

"Mmm, yeahsureyabetcha," grinned Daniel, eyeing the large glass Jack was holding, watching the condensation running down the almost frosty container. The muscles of his abs contracted as a drop of the cool liquid hit his belly.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, watching Daniel's reaction with interest.

"Gimme," pouted Daniel, knowing better than anyone what *that* look did to Jack.

Jack licked his lips and gave him another spoonful. "God, Daniel, you look like you're having an orgasm every time you get a spoonful..." he shook his head in wonder.

Daniel grinned. "Aren't you having any?"

"Don't mind if I do," mumbled Jack. The next spoonful detoured halfway to Daniel's mouth, much to his annoyance.

Daniel's eyes widened as he watched the spoon hover over his chest to finally descend and smear its icy content across his heated skin. "Ja-aaaack," he gasped, his muscles reacting to the cool liquid.

Jack gave him an evil grin before he slowly leaned forward and began licking the ice coffee off Daniel's chest.

Daniel dug his fingers into Jack's thighs, for a moment wondering if he'd be leaving bruises. That was his last coherent thought before he was lost in the feel of Jack licking off the last ice coffee and moving upward towards Daniel's neck.

Jack pulled back a little, filling his mouth with another spoonful of the treat before he returned his attention to Daniel, rubbing his lips against Daniel's lightly parted ones. Daniel willingly fitted his mouth to Jack's and he couldn't help the moan escaping him as he felt Jack slowly opening up to him, sharing the ice coffee with him. The icy feel was countered as Daniel felt the heat of Jack's tongue searching his mouth. Their kiss deepened and at some point Jack managed to lose the glass and run his could, wet hand down Daniel's side, making him squirm in his seat.

Jack rose as much as he could, never letting go of Daniel's mouth, but it was clear that he wanted Daniel to lose what little clothes he was still wearing. Daniel managed to wriggle out of the briefs and he felt Jack sit back down. Everything else was blown to hell a moment later as Jack's cold hand closed around his cock, making him whimper and clutch at the other man's shoulders. Jack's other hand wasn't too warm either, tracing invisible lines, criss-crossing over his abs and chest. Not that Daniel was complaining, he'd just never imagined being cooled down this way on a hot summer day. Well, some parts weren't exactly cooling down at the moment.

Jack chuckled as he let go of Daniel's cock and lifted up, discarding his own cut-offs. Breaking their heated kiss for a moment, he looked down at Daniel with a mischievous grin. Before Daniel knew it, Jack was straddling him again; this time however, he positioned himself, grasping Daniel's erection before he carefully sank down over it.

Daniel gasped and for a second it hit him that Jack was already lubed up and ready to go.

"Like that?" asked Jack, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

Daniel managed to gasp out a 'yes' before he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. "Jack, we're outside, anyone could..."

"Hush," Jack stole another kiss. "No one can see us here, trust me, Daniel..."

Daniel nodded, breath hitching as he felt Jack's muscles tighten around his cock. Slipping his arms around the older man, Daniel drew him a little closer, feeling Jack's erection getting caught between their abs. Jack set a rhythm that made Daniel moan and for several minutes nothing was heard above moans and light whispers. As much as they couldn't be seen, there was no reason to get so vocal they'd attract attention.

Jack shifted lightly and his body shook as Daniel hit his prostate. The slick heat being released between their bodies pulled Daniel into his own orgasm and for a moment the two men simply held on to each other, bodies trembling with excess energy, tremors of their completion shaking them to their cores.

Jack leaned back, giving Daniel a sloppy kiss.

"Anymore of that ice coffee?" asked Daniel lazily, feeling his spent cock move as Jack shifted a little.

Looking down over the side of the chair, Jack shook his head. "Not in this glass, no. It's melted I'm afraid."

"Oh," sighed Daniel, running his finger through the semen on his chest and licking it off.

Jack's eyes were riveted to Daniel's lips. "But I've got more in the fridge..." offered Jack, a slow, impish grin softening the strong features.

"The kitchen's fairly cool, right?" Daniel answered the grin with one of his own.

"Mmm, wanna go grab another round of ...ice coffee?" Jack slowly rose.

Daniel drew in his breath, hard, as his cock left its nice little hiding place, the warm summer air seeming almost maddingly cool against his sensitive skin.

Accepting Jack's hand up, Daniel gestured towards the house. "Lead on, oh maker of heavenly ice coffee." He couldn't help himself as he reached out with his free hand and grabbed Jack's ass. "This day is just great, I get two of my favourite obsessions at *once*."

Jack smiled at him and drew him in for a kiss. "Now, to be up there on the list with coffee, that's a true compliment coming from you, Dr. Jackson." With that he dragged a laughing Daniel back to the house for another round of... ice coffee.

The End


End file.
